Alan Carr
Alan Graham Carr (born 14 June 1976) is an English comedian and television personality. Carr was born in Weymouth, Dorset, and spent most of his childhood in Northampton before moving in his early 20s to Chortton-cum-Hardy, Manchester, where he began his comedy career. Carr's breakthrough was in 2001, winning the City Life Best Newcomer of the Year and the BBC New Comedy Awards. In the ensuing years, his career burgeoned on the Manchester comedy circuit before he became well known for hosting The Friday Night Project with Justin Lee Collins. This led to the release of a short-lived entertainment show Alan Carr's Celebrity Ding Dong Ditch in 2008 and eventually, his popular comedy chat show Alan Carr: Chatty Man which aired on Channel 4 between 2009 and 2016. Carr also hosted a radio show, Going Out with Alan Carr on BBC Radio 2 for three years as well as releasing his autobiography Look Who It Is! (2008) and going on three arena tours: Tooth Fairy Live (2007), Spexy Beast Live (2011) and Yap, Yap, Yap! (2015). Carr is represented by the agency Off the Kerb. He won two British Comedy Awards, two National Television Awards and a BAFTA TV Awards. Radio Carr made his radio presenting debut on Christmas day 2007 for BBC Radio 2as part of their festive highlights, with the show Alan Carr's Christmas Box. He filled in on BBC Radio 6 Music on 16 February and 14 June 2008for Adam and Joe and co-presented The Russell Brand Show on 4 October 2008. He also presented Alan Carr's Comedy Outings for BBC Radio 2 in 2008. On 25 April 2009, Carr began hosting Going Out with Alan Carr a new show for Radio 2, in conjunction with Emma Forbes (later replaced by Melanie Sykes). The show was broadcast every Saturday evening from 6 pm to 8 pm. On 7 March 2012 he announced that he made the decision to hang up his headphones to focus on his Chatty Man show. Carr said: "I've loved every minute of it but it's time to reclaim my weekends. I wish Radio 2 every success but I'll listen from my home in the future instead". His last show was on 31 March 2012. He returned Boxing Day 2015for a one off show on the station. For 4 weeks in January/February 2017 Alan again returned to Radio 2 to sit in for Paul O'Grady on his Sunday show. Carr returned with Sykes to present a 10-week show called 'Summer Escapes' sitting in for Graham Norton on Saturday from July till September 2017 on Radio 2. It was on air between 10 am to 1pm and including the 'British Seaside Survey'. Performance Carr performs stand-up regularly on tour and on television. He has been featured in three Edinburgh shows and in 2007 he toured throughout the UK, which was followed by a DVD entitled "Tooth Fairy Live". Carr had his own monthly show in a Manchester comedy club and he has toured nationwide, supporting other acts. He has performed at the Apollo Theatre in London which was televised for the BBC One series Live at the Apollo and has been featured in the Royal Variety Performance. Carr has appeared and performed at many festivals, including the Reading and Leeds Festivals, Latitude Festivals, the Kilkenny Comedy Festivals and Live Earth, where he welcomed musical acts David Gray and Damien Rice on stage. He has performed stand-up internationally, including an appearance at the Montreal "Just For Laughs" festival. In 2010, Carr took part in Channel 4's Comedy Gala , a benefit show held in aid of Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital , filmed live at the O2 Arena in London on 30 March. Controversy In December 2008, when accepting his award for Best Entertainment Personality at the British Comedy Awards, Carr dedicated it to Karen Matthews, who had earlier that month been found guilty of kidnapping Shannon Matthews, her own daughter. Carr was quoted by BBC News by stating "I should dedicate this award to her Karen. She would be my dream guest. I think she's a gay icon. People like a bit of rough, don't they?" Shahid Malik, MP for Mathews' constituency of Dewsbury, described Carr's comments about Shannon Mathews as "sick and insensitive" Carr subsequently apologized for his comments saying "I realise what I said was insensitive and I am very sorry for any offence caused". On his own website he added. "For those of you who have enjoyed my comedy and seen my act over the last seven years you all would have got used to my tongue in cheek style and near the knuckle observations. Last night at the Comedy Awards … I was being ironic, these aren't my real sentiments obviously". The Price is Right On 9 June 2017, Carr was announced as the new host of a revival of The Price is Right according to a press release by FremantleMedia Carr Said "I'm so excited to be the new host of The Price is Right. It's proper bucket list territory for me as I loved it when I was growing up and now for me to be at the helm of such a legendary show is a dream come true. It just leaves me with one thing to say … COME ON DOWN!" The Price is Right briefly retuned as a one-off pilot for Channel 4 that aired on 30 December 2017. Most viewers who watched it liked Carr's performance as host as they took it to Twitter by demanding it to become a full series but has not been made as of now. Personal Life His father, whose family come from North East England, is former Northampton Town manager and Newcastle United chief scout Graham Carr. Carr has a younger brother, Gary. Carr went to Weston Favell School, Northampton and graduated from Middlesex University with a 2.1 BA (Hons) degree in Drama and Theatre Studies. After completing his degree in his early 20s, Carr moved to Manchester, seeking a better life and aspiring to be a comedian. He moved into a house full of activity in Chorlton-cum-Hardy after which he moved to Stretford; which he cites as an inspiration for his comedic work. Carr soon became a regular on the Manchester comedy circuit, including Alan Carr's Ice Cream Sunday at the Manchester Comedy Store. Carr also made friends with fellow comedians based on the Manchester circuit, including Jason Manford, Justin Moorhouse and John Bishop. Carr is openly homosexual , he does not consider his sexuality to be a focal part of his act, once saying "I just think gay people need to get over themselves, Just because your gay and on the telly doesn't mean you're a role model. I'm just a comedian. That's all I am. What am I meant to do? Do I go down the Julian Clary route and talk about fisting and poppers? I don't talk about being gay and I think what better equality for gays than that?" In January 2018 Carr married his partner of ten years, Paul Drayton , in Los Angeles. The wedding was officiated by his close friend, siner-songwriter Adele. On 21 September 2006, Carr and entertainer Lionel Blair helped save a man who was about to fall from a pier in Blackpool. The man was holding on by his fingertips, but the two men managed to pull him to safety. Category:International Hosts Category:People